10 Song Challenge
by Nayanayo D'Fangcchi
Summary: 10 lagu random dan 10 cerita buat Para char dengan pairing dan situasi yang berbeda. Fic ini buat Challenge di FB 10 Random Song. Semoga kalian Suka, (Random Inside)


Author Note: Hola minna… Sayaka bikin ini buat challenge yang ada di Grup FB karena itu pas ngetik ini itu Sayaka tulis apa aja yang ada di otak, karena harus cepet dan pas lagu ganti harus ganti tulis Fanfic baru lagi, jadi yaaa… Sayaka tulis apa aja yang ada di otak dengan kilat dan bahkan mungkin beberapa keliatan Geje dan gila sih… Tapi itulah serunya :p Ya sudah semoga kalian suka aja ama karyaku yang ini…

-10 Song Challenge -

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC (buat Jaga" aja deh), Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Song 1: Final Fantasy XII Congratulation Fantare (40 detik)

"Horeeee… Aku menanggg" Teriak Eren dengan bangga kaya anak TK sambil berlari mengelilingi Rivaille dengan wajah bahagia. Sementara Rivaille hanya mendengus dan berkata

"Cih… Kau itu hanya beruntung… Kau tak akan menang kalau bukan bantuanku…" Jawab Rivaille yang masih memasang wajahnya yang datar itu

Song 2: Splash Free- Style Five (Ost nya Anime Free itu lho)

Eren menyemprotkan air dengan pistol air, sementara itu Jean dengan lihaynya menghindar. Sementara itu Armin mengisi pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke arah Eren.

"Kena kauuu…" Kata Armin dengan bahagia

"Hei enak saja…" Kata Eren yang menyemprotkan Air dari pistolnya, dan secara tak sengaja dia mengenai Rivaille. Rivaille yang hanya lewat itu mendengus kesal dan mengambil senjata yang akan melawan mereka.

"Kesini kalian…" Teriak Rivaille yang membawa seember air dan melemparkan isi ember itu kearah Eren. Mikasa yang melihat itu langsung marah dan membentak Rivaille

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eren… Kemari kau…" Teriak mikasa yang mengambil selang air dan menyiramkannya kearah Mereka semua. Sasha yang melihat kejadian itu berkata

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku…" Sasha yang kesal karena tak diajak langsung menendang mereka semua ke dalam kolam Renang.

Song 3: Red of Flame (Battle of Chibi)- Dynasty Warriors 7

AN: Jadi ceritanya disini char SNK lagi nyasar ke jaman 3 kerajaan, dimana Jean dikira Zhou Yu dan Sasha dikira Xiao Qiao

Kobaran api bertebaran di mana mana. Jean langsung panic dan heran "Aku dimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini…" Jean yang masih kaget itu tiba tiba pundaknya ditepuk seseorang dan dia berkata

"Hei kau bodoh apa… Istrimu di culik Cao Cao tau…" Kata seorang yang asing yang bahkan Jean sendiri nggak tau.

"JEAN… SELAMETIN GUEEE…" Teriak Sasha yang dibawa lari oleh seorang pria asing. Jean hanya menatap heran sambil mencernanya

"WHAT THE HELL ADA APA INI…" Jean yang masih bingung itu hanya menganga, Hingga Eren muncul dengan 3DGM nya dan berlari diatas kobaran api

"Persetan ada apa ini…" Kata ERen yang bergerak meleasat maju menyelamatkan Sasha

"ERENNN ADA TITANNNN…" Teriak Mikasa yang menunjuk seorang cowo berbadan besar

"ENAK AJA LU GUE TITAN… GUE XU ZHU BRO, PENASEHAT RAJA CAO CAO YANG KEREN" Seketika Mikasa Jawdrop melihat Cowo tambun yang ada di hadapan Eren itu

"Zhou Yu… Jadi gimana Strategi kita?" Kata Zhuge Liang yang menarik narik baju Jean

"SETAN LU… NAMA GUE JEAN.. BUKAN ZHOU YU…"

"Lah… Jadi Istrimu gimana dong itu? Lu biarin di culik Cao Cao?"

"Dah biarin Aja… Paling ntar dia ga bakal kuat ngasi makan si Sasha" Jawab Jean sambil tersenyum dengan liciknya.

"Jadi yang diculik itu bukan Xiao Qiao ya? Baguslah" Tanya Zhuge Liang

Song 4: Genki Rockets – Touch Me

Hanji dengan 3DGM nya melayang dan melesat di langit sambil menatap titan titan yang bertebaran di luar tembok raksasa. Dengan senyumnya yang sanyat bahagia itu dia berteriak

"Ahhh… para titannn… aku ingin menyentuh kalian dan membawa kalian semua pulanggg…" Kata Hanji dengan bahagia. Hingga hanji berhenti di hadapan seekor titan..

"Ahhh… kuberi nama kau bean… Ahhh Bean sayangkuuu… Aku akan membawamu pulang…" Kata Hanji dengan bahagia dan dia langsung memeluk titan itu, dan titan itu berontak

"Sayanggg… apa kau marah denganku?" Tanya Hanji dengan Heran, hingga rivaille yang lewat disana itu langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah Bean.

"TIDAK BEAN KU SAYANGGG…" Teriak Hanji dengan histeris dan menangis nangis itu. Rivaille hanya mendengus dan meninggalkan Hanji sendirian disana bersama bangkainya Bean

"Ohhh… tidakk… bean ku sayang… Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu…" Hanji segera memetik bunga dan menaruhnya di tanah. Kemudia ia pergi lagi dengan 3DGM-nya melayang di antara langit langit

"Aku akan menemukan seorang titan yang layak dan pantas untuk aku cintai… Oh Bean ku sayang aku tak akan melupakanmu sayangg… Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmuuuu…" Kata Hanji dengan bahagia sambil melayang dengan 3DGM-nya.

Song 5: Mickey Mouse March- Kingdom Hearts II

"Heichooo… Ayo pake ini" Kata ERen dengan bahagia dan memakaikan Rivaille sebuah topi dengan telinga mickey Mouse. Hari ini Eren dan Rivaille sedang Berlibur ke Disneyland, mereka dapat topi dengan bentuk telinga Mickey Mouse secara gratis karena di bagi bagiin disana

"Ah… Eren… Aku tak mau pake itu… Itu akan mengurangi ke fabulous-an-ku…" Kata Rivaille yang bersiap melakukan falcon kick-nya lagi di depan wahana komedi putar itu

Song 6: Freak – Estelle (OST Step Up 3)

(Di dalem laboratorium…)

"Ahhh… Lihat ini, aku berhasil bikin penemuan baru nih… Resep baru… Kentang mayones" Kata Sasha dengan bahagia

"Ah… Kau ini… Kau ada penemuan yang lebih muktahir nggak sih…" Kata Jean yang lagi kerja dengan Jas lab-nya yang membuatnya Nampak kaya dokter

"Ehhh… Liad ini nih… Gue bikin penemuan… minuman yang bisa bikin kalian bisa berubah wujud…" Kata Armin dengan bangga memamerkan hasil penemuannya. Dan tiba tiba ledakan besar terdengar dari bangkunya hanji

"Semuanyaaaa… Liad iniiii… Aku melakukan percobaan dimana akan ada ramuan yang membuat titan bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusiaaa… Lalu ini ada Ramuan yang bisa bikin titan jadi tanaman… Lalu ini ada larutan yang bisa bikin titan…"

"Dah… Cukup presentasinya Hanji… Adakah penemuanmu yang lebih kreatif dan innovatif…" Kata Erwin yang jadi guru mereka.

Song 7: Big Bang – Stand Up

(Di belakang stage panggung…)

"Ayo Bro… Kita bersiap…" Kata Erwin seraya dia jadi manager dari 104 Boys itu.

"Tapi manager… Si Connie belon dateng…" Jawab ERen

"Sudahlah kita juga harus berikan surprise untuk para penonton.. jadi nti biar aku yang urus bagaimana si Connie akan tampil"

"Masalahnya bukan Cuma dia… Tapi Reiner Juga…" Sambung Jean

"Ya sudah… Pokok kalian manggung dulu.."

"Oke kalo gitu"

"104 BOYS… GO GO GO" Teriak ERen, Jean, Armin, dan Berthold.

Serentak lampu sorot menyoroti mereka semua dan mereka memulai penampilan mereka menghibur para fansgirls dan sementara itu Connie dan Reiner yang dateng terlambat itu akhirnya tiba. Erwin yang melihat mereka langsung menyuruh mereka masuk dari pintu depan dan mereka langsung bernyanyi dari belakang dan di soraki penonton. Mereka akhirnya disambut penonton dengan penuh cinta, sementara itu Jean, Eren, Berthold dan Armin melemparkan diri mereka, dan makin membuat penonton gempar sehingga mereka bisa bernyanyi bersama Connie dan Reiner ditengah kermununan penonton.

Song 8: Love is War- Hatsune Miku

"Tidakkk… ERENN… MIKASA ITU MILIKKU" Teriak Jean dengan nista nya pake Toa-nya Miku Hatsune

"Tabahlah Jean… Aku masih sangat mencintaimu" Kata Armin yang mukanya udah merah padam

"Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan Cintaku pada Mikasa, Armin…"

"Tapi Jean, sekarang Eren akan menikah dengan Mikasa… Kau harus merelakannya…"

"Tidak… Aku tak akan mauuuu…" Teriak Jean yang langsung mengeluarkan pedang 3dmg-nya dan bersiap pergi ke rumahnya ERen

"EREN… KELUAR KAUUU… THIS IS SPARTAAAAA…" Teriak Jean yang sudah membawa peralatan perangnya

"AKu masih mencintai mikasaaa… Beraninya kauuu… kembalikan mikasa padaku…" Kata Jean yang langsung berlari kearah Eren membawa pedangnya dengan semangat.

Eren yang panic itu langsung mengambil senjata andalan yang selalu di pakai oleh Rivaille (atasannya di kantor)

"Aku akan memebersihkan ingatanmu walau taruhan nyawa" Kata Eren sambil membawa pel pel an, kemucing, sapu dan Lap..

Song 9: Seikan Eve- Ranka Lee & Sheryl Nome (OST Macross Frontier)

"Heichouuu… Lihat ituuu" Kata Eren dengan nada yang penuh kebahagiaan, Rivaille hanya melihat kearah yang dintunjuk oleh Eren

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Salju… Akhirnya setelah kita terbebas dari Titan… Akhirnya kita bisa melihat salju…" Kata ERen dengan bahagia

"Neee… Heichou… Seandainya Petra masih ada di sini bersama kita… apa dia akan bahagia ya melihat ini" Kata ERen yang memandang karpet putih yang menyelimuti bumi itu

"Entahlah… Semoga saja mereka akan bertemu dengan kita suatu hari nanti.." Kata Rivaille yang menatap langit itu

"HEICHOUUU ADA BINTANG JATUH… MARI KITA BERDOA… SAPA TAU KITA BISA BERTEMU PETRA DAN YANG LAINNYA…" Kata Eren dengan bahagia dan penuh semangat sementara itu dia menutup matanya dan berdoa. Rivaille yang melihatnya itu hanya tersenyum tipis sekali dan memakaikan syalnya ke ERen

"Heichou…" Kata ERen yang melihat Rivalle yang sekarang ada di belakangnya

"Baiklah… aku akan memohon pada bintang…"

"Kau akan memohon apa heicou?"

"Memohon agar bisa terus bersamamu…" Jawab Rivaille dengan senyumannya yang datar itu.

Song 10: Hikari- Utada Hikaru (OST. Kingdom Hearts)

*AN: Jadi disini Char SNK aku cosplay'in Karakter Kingdom Hearts… Sora- Eren, Rivaille- Goofy, Donald- Jean, Mikasa- Kairi dan Armin- Riku

Eren, seorang pemuda yang tinggal di pulai terpencil dan harus menyelamarkan 2 sahabatnya Mikasa dan Armin yang ditelan oleh Raja titan Alias Colosal Titan. Dan ERen mendapat kekuatan dari pedang ajaib 3D Manuver Gear.

"SORAAAA… eh salah Maksudnya ERENNN…" Teriak Jean yang memakai kostum bebek itu

"Hei Jean… Jangan teriak napa… sekarang kita harus melawan titan titan itu tuh… Kalo ngga nanti kita ngga bisa ketemu King Mickey maksudku King Erwin…" Jawab Rivaille yang pake kostum goofy itu dengan wajah yg tetap datar itu

"Bleh… jadi sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan dunia, menyelamatkan riku… maksud ku Armin… Dari cengkraman Colosal titan lalu membebaskan Kairi… Eh maksudku Mikasa" Jawab ERen sementara itu Rivaille langung memasang muka cemburu saat nama Mikasa disebud Eren dengan berkobar kobar dan Jean lansung sedih saat Tau Armin dikuasai kekuatan Colosal titan.

Song 11 (Karena keasikan jadi amblas): One Winged Angel – Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

Menadak sebuah sosok hitam muncul dengan 1 sayap warna hitam, dengan rambut panjang dan tatapan khas seorang villain. Mendadak seluruh tentara Recon menganga dengan hasil percobaan hanji kali ini

"Buset apaan itu hanji?" Tanya Mikasa dengan heran menatap sosok itu

"Aku akan menghancurkan Cetra dan bergabung dengan dunia ini " Kata sosok itu sambil meng- summon meteor untuk turun ke bumi

"TIDAKKKK DIA MANGGIL METEOR!" Teriak Orang orang yang berlari dengan histeris.

"Ayo… Titan Rangers… Mari kita henshin…." Teriak ERen dan seketika Eren, Reiner, Berhtold, Ymir dan Annie berubah menjadi titan dan menyerang sosok itu.

"Ahhh… Mahkluk makhluk itu tak akan menghalangiku menguasai bumi…" Teriak orang itu sambil tertawa nista. Seketika Colosal Titan langsung mencekramnya, dan lelaki itu terlepas dari tangan colossal Titan

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengalahkan Sephiroth… Aku akan menemukan tempat persembunyianmu Cloud…" Kata Sephiroth yang menatap seluruh anggota Recon dengan seksama, hingga matanya tertuju pada Armin.

"CLOUD STRIFEEEE… AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMUUU" Kata Sephiroth yang membuat armin berteriak

"NAMA GUE ARMINNNN… GUE KAGA KENAL CLOUDDDD…" Teriak Armin yang membuat Sephirot menganga dan bertanya

"Thor Jadi gue salah fandom nih?" Seketika Sayaka muncul menjadi cameo dan menunjuk skrip

"Elu salah masuk Fandom Mas…" Kata Sayaka dengan tawa nistanya

"AUTHORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…" Teriak Sephiroth yang langsung mengejar author sambil menghunuskan pedang Masamune nya

Sangkyu ya minna udah mau baca cerita GeJe ini… Moga aja Tantangan gila ini membuat inspirasi di kepala makin tumbuh #gila. Nah jadi sekian dulu, buat yang udah baca… mungkin bisa tinggalin jejak di dalem kotak review #bows


End file.
